Sinnoh League and Grand Festival: May and Brendan
by StrawberryCherry
Summary: May after the Johto Grand Festival. Also, Brendan's in this too :P Hoennshipping
1. Chapter 1 : The Thief?

Hey everyone! It's Strawberry here. Uhm, I really don't have much to say except:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! **

**Title:  
**Sinnoh League and Grand Festival: May and Brendan

**Plot:  
**After May placed second in the Johto Grand Festival, she decided to take a break. After slumming around at home for a few years, May decides to go to Sinnoh and enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

_Enjoy! _

~Strawberry~

* * *

May walked up the shaky cobblestone path to Professor Birch's Research Lab. The professor had asked to borrow her Beautifly to do some research on it's long and narrow mouth. Happy to help, May had said yes. It had been two weeks since she last saw her Butterfly Pokemon and she more than excited.

As she reached the nicely polished wooden front door, she took a deep breath. She wrapped her right hand into a light fist and rapped on the door three times. May took half a step back, impatient. A good minute later, there was still no reply.

"Is there a doorbell?" she pondered out loud, looking to the side of the door. _Nope, no doorbell. _She rapped on the door a few more times but there was still no answer.

Growing more and more impatient, May reached out and twisted the doorknob, just to see if it was unlocked. There was a light click.

"It's unlocked..." May said slowly to herself. She let go of the doorknob and the door creaked open wider. She popped her head in, just to check if anyone was inside.

"Helloo?" she called softly.

May stepped in onto a fuzzy blue welcome mat and shut the door behind her hesitantly. May's sapphire blue eyes scanned the room carefully. The desks and tables were all cluttered with paper, books, and trash. Then there was that unpleasant stench in the air. It was a mix between dirty socks and sweat. Lots of sweat. May took another step but stopped halfway. Her sneakers hovered over a brown banana peel. May frowned in disgust before taking a step back.

"Helloo?" she called out again. No reply. Walking around the rotten banana peel, May wandered into the other room. This room was much cleaner the the one before. The floors were clean and all the books and papers were nicely organized. This was the room where she first met Ash and Pikachu. And it was the room where she met her Blaziken.

As she walked past the window, a light breeze tugged at her hair. Looking up, she saw that the window was wide open.

"Who opened the windows?" she asked herself. Was someone home? No one had answered the door.

Quickly, May ran into the last room. The walls and shelves were covered with thick books, packets of paper, Pokeballs, and the walls were lined with certificates.

In the center of the room was a light wooden table. On the table was a Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko, all starter Pokemons for beginning trainers. They all had equally frightened looks on they're faces. Then she noticed the guy next to the baby beginner Pokemon. His back was to her and he was wearing a white hat. The Mudkip, the biggest of the three, then began growling at the boy and May took a step forward.

"Hey!" May heard herself yell. "What are you? A Pokemon thief?"

The guy turned around and looked at her, eyebrows raised. She then saw the Pokeballs on his belt. She hadn't stopped to reconsider that the Pokeballs were his.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you steal 'em!" May yelled angrily. She grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it. She swung her arm in a fast circular motion; just like how you would pitch a baseball. "Ice beam that thief, Glaceon!" May released the red and white Pokeball in mid-air. A burst of bright white light poured out of the ball and the white light took shape as Glaceon. Glaceon called out it's name in mid-air, doing a triple summersault before landing on all fours. Glaceon opened it's mouth and a light blue ball began to form. It let go of the ball; which had turned to light blue beams. The ice beam hit the floor in front of the boy. The boy jumped back, barely dodging the ice cold beam.

"Hey, watch it, lady!" he yelled, frustrated. "I'm not a thief!" He continued dodging the ice beams.

May snarled. "Of course you are! You're in Professor Birch's lab without permission! Keep ice beaming that thief, Glaceon!" Glaceon nodded and continued shooting light blue beams of ice.

"Fine. If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get!" He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. Throwing it up, he yelled, "Let's go, Magcargo!"

The ball opened just before it hit the ground and white light trickled out. As the light settle down, it revealed a very fierce looking Magcargo. It yelled out it's name and waited for a order.

"Magcargo, flamethr-!" The command was cut off by someone walking into the room.

"What in the world is going on?" Professor Birch cried, running into the room. He had climbed in through the window because the front door was somehow locked. He was covered in dirt and grass from his 'fieldwork.'

"This crazy girl came in and started attacking me," the guy in the white hat closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's because you're a thief!" May yelled back in her defense.

"If I was a thief, I would've already been out of here!" the guy said. "It's common knowledge."

"And I'm not crazy!" May pursed her lips. "I just jump to conclusions a lot."

"Come on you two," Professor Birch dusted the dirt and grass off his coat. "Return your Pokemon and let's introduce ourselves, the proper way."

* * *

"May, this is my son, Brendan. He's not a thief," Professor Birch joked, gesturing over at the boy in the white hat. Brendan, who was returning the baby starter Pokemons back to they're Pokeballs, ignored May.

May laughed nervously. "Ahaha, my bad." She walked up to Brendan and smiled politely, pretending like nothing had ever happened. "Nice to meet you! I'm May."

Brendan looked to the side and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's been mentioned a few times."

May's smile turned into a deep scowl. "Hey you, listen up! I am trying to be nice! Unlike your rude bundle of-"

Now it was Professor Birch's turn to laugh nervously. "Hahaha, let's all get along now."

May crossed her arms before realizing what she was here for. "Oh yes, Professor Birch! Where's my Beautifly?" She uncrossed her arms.

"Oh yes, Beautifly!" Professor Birch laughed. "Thank you for letting me borrow her. All my research is done."

"Your welcome," May said smiling. She loved to help people for some strange reason.

"Brendan, can you get Beautifly's Pokeball?" Professor Birch asked his son.

Brendan eyes widened. "You mean the trainer of that Beautifly is that crazy girl standing there?"

"I am not crazy!" May yelled, hands on her hips.

"Ignore him, May. He's just impressed with how well you raised Beautifly," Professor Birch walked over to his computer. "And I must say, I am quite impressed as well. You're a splendid trainer."

May blushed at Professor Birch's compliment. "I'm not a good trainer. I'm okay." Brendan walked up to May and handed her Beautifly's Pokemon. May snatched it from him and clipped it onto her belt.

"Yes you are, May!" Professor Birch insisted. "You place second in the Johto Grand Festival." He began typing on his computer. "I was so impressed with the last battle that I even recorded it."

Brendan rolled his eyes, causing May to growl. "Hey, at least I'm a trainer!"

"I'm a pretty good trainer myself, too," said Brendan. He was now flipping through a thick book. "I placed in the Top Five for the Hoenn League and Top Four for the Johto League. In Kanto, I placed in the Top Three."

May's brain began to work. Ash had gone to the Hoenn League too but he had only placed in the Top 8. All the trainers were very tough. Maybe he was a better trainer than she though.

"May, would you like to join us for dinner?" Professor Birch asked May, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Dinner? That meant food, and she loved food! "Oh, yes please!" May said happily, her voice all high. Food was one of the things that could re-energize her with a snap of her finger.


	2. Chapter 2 : Baby Memories

Hello guys! So, high school started three days ago and I've been planning to upload a new chapter. I'm so sorry for how late it is! Thanks everyone for waiting so long. Actually, I wrote this chapter a loooonnnngggg time ago but never felt like typing this up. Homework is going to start piling up soon so I decided to type this chapter today! Remember, most of my stories aren't edited. If you find a typo, please tell me in a review NICELY! :)

Enjoy~

**~Strawberry~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon at all! (Unless you count my Pikachu doll...)**

* * *

"You want _more?" _Brendan's jaw dropped down to the ground. He looked at May who was still chewing food; her mouth wide open. She held out her plate and nodded vigorously. With his mouth still open, he takes May's plate from her hesitantly, unsure if she was messing with him or if she was serious. Judging by the way May engulfed the last four plates like a starving Swalot, it looked like she was deadly serious. As he scooped another serving of rice onto May's plate, his crimson eyes twitched. What was this girl? A Snorlax undercover?

Brendan returned May's now full plate and returned to his food. May took the plate and mumbled a quick thank you with her mouth still full. Brendan furrowed his brows at May. _This girl has no manners, _he thought to himself. He cringed at the sight of the chewed up food.

As May chowed down on her fifth plate, Brendan was only on his second. Professor Birch had finished one plate and ran upstairs, looking for something. Something special for the both of them, he had exclaimed. Whatever it was, Brendan knew it wasn't going to be good. All of his dad's surprises were more of a disaster. You can never really tell if the surprise will be good or bad; sort of like a Delibird's Present attack.

"Brendan, May! Come here!" Professor Birch's cheerful, yet loud, voice called from the main room. May and Brendan looked at each other, eyebrows raised in suspicion. Brendan was the first to get out of his seat and walk through the door into the other room. May wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and followed the white hatted trainer into the main room. The main room had the same creamy white walls and the same shiny marble flooring. The only difference was that it was more messy and there was a TV in the center of the room, along with a old gray couch.

Professor Birch stood there in front of the TV, messing with the black remote control, his eyes squinted.

"Yeah, dad?" Brendan asked instantly as they approached the professor. May trailed behind him confused. She was also angry but didn't let it show. She didn't get to finish her last plate of food. And she was still hungry! May held her grumbling stomach.

"Brendan, May!" Professor Birch exclaimed excitedly. "Sit down!" He motioned the two teens to the worn out gray couch. May and Brendan hesitated before sitting down on opposite ends of the couch, confusion plastered onto their faces. The professor was still try to get the TV to work and wasn't very successful. The screen stayed a pitch black, the Professor's reflection bouncing back at them.

"Dad," Brendan said dully, resting his head in his hand.

"Not now, Brendan," Professor Birch mumbled. "I'm trying to get this to work."

"Dad," Brendan said again, letting his hand fall onto his lap.

"Not now, Brendan!" Professor mumbled louder, still hitting buttons on the remote.

"Dad!" Brendan yelled, standing up. "Plug the TV in!"

"What?" Professor Birch looked at his annoyed son.

"Remember?" Brendan started, crossing his arms. "You pulled the plug one day for some reason you never told me."

Professor Birch scratched his head and started to think. He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" He laughed at his mistake. "I did do that!" He crawled to the side of the TV and plugged the TV into the socket. The TV flickered on and a baby appeared onto the screen.

"Aha!" Professor Birch yelled. "Here we go!" He jumped onto the couch in between May and Brendan.

The baby had black hair and had nothing on besides some Machop diapers. He had ruby red eyes and his fingers were covered in saliva. He looked into the video camera with a dumbfound look on his chubby face. The video camera was shaky for a second before revealing another baby. This one had a light brown hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She was sucking on a pink pacifier and was crawling over to the boys in her Igglybuff diapers.

May coughed in surprise and Brendan nearly fell out of his seat.

"That's me!" they both yelled in unison; equally surprised and equally shocked.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You slobbered all over yourself!" May cried from laughing so hard.

"At least I didn't wear Igglybuff diapers!" Brendan laughed.

"Well, at least I didn't wear Machop diapers!" May wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You looked so chubby!"

"My hair didn't stick up like a Golduck's head!" Brendan wiped a tear from his ruby eyes.

"I wasn't-" May was cut off by Professor Birch talking to himself.

"You two got along so well when you were kids!" he chuckled, looking at the TV.

The scene changed to an older May and Brendan. May had a little Teddiursa doll and Brendan had a Rayquaza, Groundan, and Kyogre action figure set. The two toddlers were each playing with their own toy until Brendan reached over and snatched May's Teddiursa doll. He stuck it in his mouth and began chewing on the ear. Instead of crying, May hit Brendan in the back of the head and took her doll back, hugging it tightly. Toddler Brendan burst out into tears and a voice in the distance yelled May's name.

"Are you sure we got along?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrow.

Professor Birch laughed nervously and changed the topic.

"So May, what will you be doing in Sinnoh?" Professor Birch asked, clicking the TV off.

May looked at Professor Birch and smirked. "Contests, of course! I'm going to pick up where I left off."

"That's great, May!" Professor Birch exclaimed. "Brendan's going to enter the Sinnoh League."

"That's good," May answered. "Ash entered the Sinnoh League, too."

"Yes!" Professor Birch said. "I heard. He did very well also!"

If was quiet for a few minutes before Professor Birch spoke up again.

"Oh yes!" He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a little notebook and CD. He handed the CD to May and the notebook to Brendan. "Professor Rowan in Sinnoh is doing research on Pokemon evolution. He wants to know why they evolve and how they evolve along with the energy they use to evolve."

Brendan and May each took the item cautiously into their gloved hands; as if they were holding a precious diamond earring.

"The notebook and CD you two are holding contain all the information I've learned, so far. Professor Rowan wanted to see it."

"Why are you giving this to us?" Brendan asked, flipping through the notebook.

"Well, you see..." Professor Birch started. "I want you two to deliver the items to Professor Rowan."

"Sure," May said, sticking the CD into her bag. She was happy to help, always. Plus, her first contest was in Jublilife City. Sandgem down is one route away and it would be quick.

"Wait. I'm not finished yet!" Professor Birch exclaimed. "There is a group out there called Team Galatic."

"Are they like Team Rocket?" May interrupted, eyes glowing with fire. She had her experience with Team Rocket before. They were annoying and couldn't do much alone but together, who knew?

Professor Birch shook his head. "No one knows what their plan is and what they're after. The police have been on this for a long time but so far, there are no leads. They appear throughout Sinnoh and attack in groups of two to three."

"We'll be careful," Brendan said, tucking the notebook into his pocket.

"Hold on!" Professor Birch insisted. "I want you two to go together."

"But-" Brendan and May both started, glaring at each other.

"I don't care how much you two don't like each other!" His friendly tone was now replaced by a stricter tone. "Safety comes first." He watches May and Brendan with his eyes. When there was no answer, he smiled brightly. "Alright! The ship to Sinnoh arrives eleven in the morning tomorrow. My friend Mr. Surfs will take you. You'd better get a good night's sleep!"

* * *

So, this chapter, basically, is like a filler chapter for the beginning part. I wanted you all to know that May and Brendan knew each other when they were kids sooo... :3

Stay tuned for a new chapter maybe in a week or two. I can't promise you that though. ._.

**~Strawberry~**


End file.
